Residencia Agata
by CiNtUrO-cHaN
Summary: [UA] Cap.2 Ran Mouri abandona su ciudad para preparar mejor su último curso y su entrada al examen de acceso a la Universidad. Se acomoda en la divertida Residencia Agata, donde encontrará muchas más cosas de las que hubiera esperado... [R&R]
1. Cap1

_Detective Conan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, pero si alguien está pensando en hacerme un regalo, acepto Shinichis o Kaitos de peluche (si tenéis los originales me lo decís o )_

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

Cambio de escena

============= Cambio de capítulo

Una joven chica de diecisiete años soltó una gran maleta mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro ruidoso. Hacía calor. Era un verano cálido en el distrito Agata, a las afueras de la zona residencial de Beika, Tokio, Japón.

La joven en cuestión llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda anaranjada, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y que ondeaba a la voluntad del viento, asimismo como su larga melena color café, aunque no le molestaba tenerlo así, le incomodaba hacerse colas de caballo o trenzas, como le habían sugerido sus antiguas compañeras muy a menudo.

'Antiguas compañeras' ya que ahora iniciaba una nueva etapa de su vida, lejos de todo aquello donde creció. A sus pies tenía una gran escalinata de piedra, envuelta por árboles y arboledas, dándole permanente sombra al camino escalado. Y al fondo de ese camino de escalinatas, encima del pequeño Agata-yama, o montaña Agata, estaba la residencia de estudiantes Agata, con buenos precios para aquellos alumnos que necesitan un lugar tranquilo para vivir temporalmente a fin de prepararse, en el caso de ella, para los exámenes finales de ingreso a las universidades.

La joven suspiró otra vez, e inspiró con fiereza, como si pretendiera coger fuerza para subir todas esas escaleras con su pesado maletín de acompañante.

"En fin… ¡Allá vamos!"

**RESIDENCIA AGATA**

**Capítulo 1**

_Un fanfic de CiNtUrO-cHaN_

**Parte 1: La nueva**

Media hora después, se encontró sudando pero, finalmente, en la cumbre del monte, cara a cara con la residencia Agata. Era una edificación con estilo arquitectural del Japón feudal, aunque las ventanas, la entrada y la fachada exterior habían sido 'modernizadas' un poco, añadiendo cristales, y unas puertas automáticas. Ran Mouri, la nueva inquilina, cogió con fuerza su maletín y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Al entrar tuvo una agradable sensación, el aire acondicionado estaba enchufado y dentro de la residencia se estaba realmente a gusto.

"¿Hola?" gritó ella, dejando la bolsa al lado del armario. Nadie contestó.

Dejó su maleta en la recepción, también al estilo antiguo, con un pequeño sitio para dejar los zapatos al lado de un armario con las zapatillas, y más adelante con una tarima que formaba todo el suelo, de manera que éste se alzaba como un palmo por encima de la original línea de tierra. Ran se sacó las chanclas a juego con la camisa blanca, las dejó cuidadosamente a un lado y abrió el armario para coger las zapatillas, aunque no había ninguna. Eso no le acababa de cuadrar.

"¿Hay alguien? ¿Hola?" dijo Ran, volviendo a insistir. No obtuvo respuesta.

Descalza, empezó a andar algo tímida. La recepción parecía dividirse en dos partes. A izquierda, había unas escaleras que subían, y al lado de esas escaleras, dentro de una gran sala, había algo parecido a un comedor. A derecha, había otras escaleras que subían, y debajo de las escaleras había otro salón. Ran frunció el cejo. Esa residencia parecía estar dividida en dos.

"Hola" dijo una susurrante voz delante suyo.

"¡¡KYAA!!" Ran saltó hacia atrás. La chica que tenía delante parecía una aparición fantasmagórica. Tenía el pelo corto y ligeramente azulado, cortado como si fuese un champiñón. La misteriosa joven llevaba unas pequeñas gafas que le daban un toque de intelectual, y tenía la expresión pálida y sin emociones. Ran frunció el ceño y le devolvió la reverencia "Ho-Hola. Esto, perdona que haya entrado así sin más. Como estaba abierto, pues…"

Sin embargo, sin decir nada más, siguió andando y salió de la residencia, silenciosamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ran se quedó algo perturbada, y miró hacia atrás para intentar verla, aunque ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión. La joven frunció el ceño _Qué chica tan rara…_ Siguió andando. No sabía hacia adónde, sólo tenía la certeza que tenía que buscar a Agatha, la dueña de la residencia. Ella ya había pagado con antelación, pero le faltaba la llave de la puerta de su futura habitación-dormitorio. _¿Izquierda o derecha?_ Ran se encogió de hombros. _Puestos a elegir… derecha_

Ran tiró hacia la derecha. A la parte derecha estaban las escaleras que subían al primer piso. La residencia tenía la planta baja y el primer piso, y que ella supiera no tenía ático ni sótano. Así pues, siguió adelante por el corredor del ala oeste. Pasó por el lado de la sala central, donde suponía que bajaban para picar algo o pasar el rato, pero tampoco había nadie allí. Así pues, siguió andando, no muy convencida. ¿Por qué no había nadie en la residencia?

_¿Ara?_

Ran paró en seco. Voces. Había oído voces, aunque no sabía si eran de chico o de chica. Pero lo que sí sabía es que venían del fondo del corredor. Así pues, empezó a andar con paso decidido hasta llegar al final del corredor. Allí había una puerta corrediza y opaca, que le impedía saber qué clase de habitación había más allá de ella. Eso sí, se notaba un olor dulzón en el ambiente. Un olor algo familiar para Ran, aunque en ese momento no pensaba en muchas cosas más.

Así pues, abrió la puerta con decisión. Lo primero que vio fue que la luz se apoderaba de ella. Notó el templado aire veraniego rozar sus mejillas. Sí, había mucha gente hablando, pero de repente todo el mundo guardó silencio. A medida que las pupilas de Ran se fueron contrayendo, empezó a distinguir donde estaba. Y cuando ya veía perfectamente, tuvo ganas de que la tierra se la tragara.

Delante suyo había unos baños termales al aire libre.

Ran empezó a enrojecer.

El problema de esos baños termales es que eran… masculinos.

"¡¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Ran cerró los ojos con fuerza, totalmente roja de pies a cabeza, y se fue corriendo, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, mientras que detrás suyo se oían voces masculinas; seguramente se habrían recobrado del shock.

_¡Qué he hecho…! ¡Qué he hecho…! ¡Qué he hecho yo para merecer estoooo…!_ pensaba ella amargamente, corriendo a través del corredor del ala oeste. Finalmente, respirando con agitación, llegó de nuevo a la recepción, donde se dividían ambos lados.

"¿Oh? ¿Quién eres tú?" dijo una voz delante suyo.

Ran subió la mirada tímidamente, para encontrarse con unos ojos oscuros como la noche. Dichos ojos pertenecían a una joven de tez pálida, con una larga y fina melena negra brillante recogida en una cola. La chica llevaba un gran estuche a la espalda con forma de instrumento de cuerda.

Ran parpadeó sin saber si eso era sueño o no.

"¿Eres la nueva?" volvió a preguntarle.

Ran, demasiado nerviosa como para decir algo, asintió tímidamente. La otra chica sonrió "¡Vaya! Creíamos que llegarías más tarde… ¿No tenías que venir a las cinco?"

La joven karateka frunció el ceño "Son las cinco y diez pasadas"

"¡¿Nani?!" su cara se ofuscó y puso ojos de demonio, apretando los puños "Grrr… ¡Esos idiotas han vuelto a hacerlo…!"

Ran ya no entendía nada. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, y alrededor de esas vueltas estaba el flash-back vivido antes en los baños termales masculinos al aire libre.

Al ver la cara extrañada de Ran, la chica sonrió tímidamente y negó con la cabeza "¡Da igual, da igual! Ya lo descubrirás, pero aquí hay algún que otro idiota que le da por cambiar la hora del reloj de cuco de mi habitación, y claro…"

"O-Oi… Esto es… La residencia Agata… ¿ne?" dijo Ran, mirando el panfleto que tenía a su mano. La chica asintió "Tenía… tenía entendido que… que era para… chicas" puntualizó ella, remarcando la última palabra.

"Oh…mmmm, sí, bueno, hay una residencia para chicas y otra para chicos" dijo la recién llegada, suspirando sonoramente "Ahí donde lo ves, dirigiéndote hacia la izquierda irás al ala este, o residencia femenina; y tirando hacia la derecha, llegarás al ala oeste o residencia masculina. Son dos residencias totalmente independientes dentro de un mismo edificio. O al menos deberían serlo" musitó ella, frunciendo las cejas. "Por cierto… ¿cómo es que venías corriendo del corredor masculino?" preguntó ella abriendo los ojos sin entender.

Ran quería que se la tragara la tierra. "Es que…he…mmm… como no sabía hacia qué lugar tirar, he ido…"

"Ah, bueno, pero no te habrás encontrado con ningún chico, porque todos se estaban bañando" dijo la joven, sonriendo. Al ver que Ran enrojecía por momentos, puso cara de circunstancias "No me digas que tú… has…"

"¡Machida! ¡Machida! ¡Nos las vas a pagar MUY caras, ¿me oyes?! ¡¡MACHIDA!!"

Ran parpadeó incrédulamente. ¡Esos chicos de antes venían hacia ellas, tapados sólo con una toallita!

A su lado, la joven se sonrojó levemente "¡Kawaru, estúpido pervertido depravado! ¿Dónde vas vestido ASÍ? ¡Tenemos invitados!" exclamó ella, señalando a Ran.

"¡¿VESTIDO?! ¡¿Tú me ves muy VESTIDO?! ¡¡Si voy así no es por gusto, es porque una chica ha entrado en…!!" de repente, ese tal Kawaru reparó en la presencia de Ran, la cual no veía porque estaba detrás de las escaleras del ala oeste. El chico se la miró y enrojeció "¡Ella! ¡Ha sido ella!"

Detrás de ese tal Kawaru, vinieron tres chicos más. Ran enrojecía por momentos.

La joven suspiró y se puso una mano en la cara "Está bien, está bien, pero es que es la nueva y no había nadie para guiarla, así que fue hacia lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza…"

"…que precisamente fue nuestros baños al aire libre, ¿no?" dijo uno de los tres recién llegados, el cual estaba apoyado en la pared algo indiferente ante la situación. No paraba de mirar a Ran.

"Gomen ne, hontou ni, no fue mi intención. ¡Gomen nasai!" exclamó Ran, haciendo una reverencia "¡Lo siento mucho! No tenía ni idea de…"

"¡No tienes por qué disculparte!" le recriminó la joven con el tono severo. Luego miró con el ceño fruncido a Kawaru "Si TÚ no me hubieses atrasado el reloj, yo habría estado a la hora aquí para darle la bienvenida y nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, así que de culpar a alguien, ¡te culpamos a ti!" dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿A MÍ?"

"¡¡SÍ!!"

Ran observó como la chica y el joven bronceado se encaraban y empezaban a recriminarse mutuamente. Ella le llamaba 'estúpido pervertido depravado' y él a ella algo como 'talento nulo'. Ran no sabía a qué se refería, pero intuyó que tenía que ver con ese estuche que seguía llevando la chica a la espalda, donde seguramente habría su instrumento.

Ran observó los otros tres chicos. El que antes había hablado seguía indiferente. Luego había otro chico, aunque parecía un poco más pequeño que ella, rubio y de ojos azules. _Un extranjero_ pensó, sin dudas. Y al lado del primero, conversando con él estaba el cuarto y último chico, con una cara inocente y alegre. Ran los miró algo tímidamente, para mirar luego al suelo, aunque uno de esos tres chicos no paraba de observarla.

* * *

"Ahem"

Ran se encontraba en su nueva habitación, deshaciendo las maletas. Le había tocado la habitación 109, la única que tenía vistas a la parte trasera de la residencia, es decir, a los baños termales (sólo a los femeninos, por supuesto). De repente, la puerta corrediza se abrió y ella se giró sorprendida para ver de quién se trataba. Era la chica de antes.

"Hola, quería disculparme por la grata bienvenida que te hemos dado. Si ese idiota no hubiese cambiado la hora…" dijo ella, sentándose en el suelo.

"Tranquila, no pasa nada. Esto…" Ran le hizo una pequeña reverencia "Yo soy Ran Mouri. Encantada de conocerte"

"¿Qué? ¡Oh, ah, sí! Ya sabía cómo te llamabas, lo vi en la lista de Agatha. Pero se me había olvidado que no nos habíamos presentado oficialmente… ¡En fin! Yo soy Tomoko Machida, pero si no te importa llámame Machida. No me gusta cómo suena Tomoko" dijo ella, devolviéndole la reverencia. "Así que… hum, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"Diecisiete" respondió Ran.

"¿Ah sí? Yo también" dijo ella, sonriente "¿A qué instituto vas?"

"Bueno, como antes vivía en otro distrito, eso ya no importa. Pero ahora, cuando empiece el último trimestre, me reincorporaré en el instituto de Teitan, el que queda más cerca de aquí. Y allí cursaré el último curso, para después intentar acceder a la universidad" respondió ella.

Machida sonrió "Hmmm… Así que has venido a la residencia Agata para concentrarte mejor en los estudios, ¿no?"

Ran asintió, no muy convencida "Más o menos... Ehm, una pregunta… ¿La residencia se llama 'Agata' o 'Agatha'? He visto que en el cartel ponía en kanjis 'Agata', pero tú lo pronuncias como si llevara hache…" dijo Ran, mirándola sin entender.

Machida sonrió "Ah, eso. La residencia se llama Agata, lo que pasa es que la dueña se llama Agatha Stampford…"

"¡¡CHRISTIE!!" gritó una voz detrás de ellas. La puerta de la habitación de Ran volvió a abrirse, y la joven karateka observó con incredulidad la recién llegada, una anciana que no medía más de una cabeza y media, con un pelo grisáceo oscuro atado en un moño alto, y vestida con un kimono muy detallista. La anciana no parecía muy contenta, y escrutaba fríamente a Machida "¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llaméis Agatha Christie?! ¿Eh? ¿Cuántas? ¿Cuántas?" replicó la anciana.

Machida palideció levemente _Vieja loca_ "Lo-Lo siento, Agatha-san. Sólo… bromeaba…" contestó ella, ante la inquisidora mirada de Agatha. Ran frunció el ceño, y fue entonces cuando la anciana reparó en la presencia de la chica.

"Tú debes de ser Ran Mouri. Confío en que hayas encontrado las instalaciones a tu gusto" dijo ella, cambiando radicalmente el tono de voz, y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia que Ran se apresuró a devolver, haciendo una encajada de cabeza simulando un sí. "Yo soy la dueña, Agatha. Hay algunas normas básicas que debes saber, como…"

"…1) Mantenerte siempre en tu área. 2) Llegar puntual a la hora de cenar. 3) Ir a dormir como máximo a las once" dijo Machida, cerrando los ojos y tumbándose hacia atrás "Las he copiado como unas mil veces" dijo ella.

Agatha rió "Y las que aún te quedan. Sea como sea, ¿ha quedado claro?" dijo la anciana, mirando a Ran, la cual asintió.

"Um, ¿qué quiere decir con 'mantenerse en su área'?" preguntó Ran.

"La residencia está dividida en el área este, la residencia femenina, y el área oeste, la residencia masculina. Mantenerte en tu área significa no ir a el área masculina, a no ser que sea por 1) Encargo 2) Solicitud 3) Extrema necesidad… y en su caso" dijo, señalando a la anciana "también hay, sólo para su único uso, 4) Vigilancia"

Agatha asintió "Así pues, comemos todos juntos. Y por cierto, falta media hora para cena. ¿A quién le tocaba hoy?"

"Hmm… A Kawaru, creo" dijo Machida, pensativa.

"Bien, voy a vigilar un ratito el área oeste. Hasta luego" dijo la anciana, desapareciendo tras la puerta. Ran miró algo dudosa a su nueva amiga, con fingida tranquilidad.

"Es muy… hiperactiva…" fue lo único que dijo.

"¿Sabes qué significa 'vigilar el área oeste'?" dijo Machida, con ambas manos en la nuca. Ran negó con la cabeza, curiosa "Significa 'ir a espiar a los chicos al baño/ ir a espiar los chicos en las duchas/ ir a espiar los chicos cuando se cambian y, en definitiva, ir a espiar a los chicos"

A Ran se le cayó la gota gorda.

"Y… bueno, ¿tienes algo más que preguntar sobre Agata? Por cierto, luego a la hora de cenar hazme recordar que te de la lista de los que hacen las tareas. Cada día le toca a uno distinto, ya sea preparar la comida (desayuno, almuerzo y cena), limpiar el suelo, sacar el polvo, o limpiar los baños"

"Bien"

"Bueno, si me disculpas, a mí me toca hoy fregar los baños, obviamente sólo los femeninos, así que…" Machida se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Ah, una cosa más… ¿Cuántos somos en la residencia? Para hacerme una idea el día que me toque cocinar" dijo Ran.

Machida se puso un dedo en los labios "Oh" la chica se sentó y sonrió "Buena pregunta, así aprovecho para presentártelos a todos" dijo, sonriendo.

"En la residencia femenina estamos: Agatha-san, que ya la conoces; Yurie Sagaru, una chica algo extraña, poco sociable. Lleva gafas y pelo corto y…"

"Um… sí, la recuerdo. Me la he encontrado antes de que vinieras" dijo Ran, recordando el susto que le había dado la chica minutos antes. "Sigue, por favor"

"Y en la residencia femenina, a parte de ellas dos sólo quedamos nosotras. En la masculina están Kohei Kawaru, ese estúpido de antes que discutía conmigo. Es un pervertido pero siempre saca buenas notas, es un misterio cómo lo hace. Le he propuesto chantajes pero no hay manera, no me dice su secreto" dijo Machida, aunque al instante supo que había hablado demasiado "Esto… a ver, luego había tres chicos más. El que estaba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados, moreno y guapo, era Shinichi Kudo. Un chico diez, ¡en serio! Me encanta" dijo Machida, con los pómulos algo rojos "El que hablaba con él y tenía pinta de tímido pero amigable era Ninzanburo Kobayakawa. Es un chico 'normal' comparado con los demás, aunque el pobre no para de catear y es muy tímido"

Ran recordó la escena de Machida y Kawaru discutiendo, y al lado dos chicos más hablando por lo bajo. El moreno, Shinichi Kudo, y el entrañable, Ninzanburo Kobayakawa. Y el que no paraba de mirarla, juraría que era el moreno…

"…y por último" dijo Machida, retomando el relato al ver que su huésped se perdía en sus memorias "…está Derry Stampford, seguramente el más relevante. Es extranjero, el rubio-ojos-azules, ¿sabes?" Ran asintió y ella prosiguió "Él es el sobrino de Agatha. Tiene madre japonesa y padre americano, y vino aquí hace poco para aprender el idioma. Su familia está forrada" dijo Machida, resoplando. "En fin, esta es la Comunidad Agata"

"Muchos nombres" dijo Ran, intentando archivar toda esa información. Machida rió.

"Ya te irás acostumbrando. Bueno, dentro de veinte minutos la cena. Está entre las dos escaleras, el corredor que va por el MEDIO. Al fondo. No tiene pérdida" dijo Machida, saliendo de su habitación, remarcando la palabra 'medio' para que a Ran no se le ocurriera ir por otro corredor. Ran pilló la indirecta y sonrió tímidamente, asintiendo.

Ran suspiró. Tenía la cabeza cargada de información. Se preguntaba si había elegido el mejor sitio para poder concentrarse al máximo.

_No importa, aquí he venido a estudiar y a nada más. Tengo que conseguir como sea la entrada a la universidad con beca, para que papá y mamá no tengan que pagar casi nada_

Ran terminó de arreglar cuatro cosas que tenía en el equipaje y salió a tomar el aire en su recién estrenado balcón, con vistas al exterior. Al cabo de un instante, la joven percibió el aroma dulzón de los baños femeninos. Cogió un cojín y se sentó afuera, disfrutando del clima.

"¿…visto la nueva?"

_¿Huh?_ Ran abrió los ojos. Se oían voces allá afuera. Se asomó un poco, pero no vio nadie al baño femenino. Entonces, ¿las voces provenían del baño masculino? Aunque se recriminó por ella, Ran siguió escuchando. Estaba mal, pero aún así… No era culpa suya, ¿no? Ella sólo había salido a tomar el aire.

"Claro que la he visto, _you idiot_. Y diría que ella también nos ha visto bastante a nosotros, ¿eh _guys_?" dijo una segunda voz masculina, con un acento extraño, ligeramente extranjero. Seguramente ése sería Derry.

"¿Y a ti que te parece?" Ran notó que esa era la misma voz que el principio. La que más le sonaba, seguramente la de Kawaru.

"Tsk…normal" respondió otra voz que Ran no supo identificar.

"Ey Kawaru, ¿no te tocaba hacer la cena a ti hoy?" dijo otra nueva voz, bastante risueña. Tenía la corazonada que debía ser la voz de ese chico aparentemente tan agradable… ¿Kobayakawa?

Ran oyó un grito de frustración, y acto seguido un juramento. Oyó movimientos rápidos en el agua, seguramente de Kawaru dirigiéndose rápidamente al vestuario para empezar a preparar la cena. Ran suspiró con pesadez. Después de todo el viaje, estaba hambrienta… y con ese paso, no iban a cenar. _Ni hablar, hoy no me quedaré sin cenar_

Así pues, se alzó con decisión y salió de su habitación.

* * *

**Parte 2: La fotografía, ¿podría ser que…?**

"Hmmmm… qué bien huele…" dijo Agatha al entrar en el comedor. Todo el mundo estaba ya sentado en sus correspondientes sitios. Le pusieron una silla de más a Ran, al fondo de la mesa, justo al lado de Machida. Acto seguido, Kawaru empezó a servir la cena con algo de torpeza.

"Hum… Esto me da mala espina…" repuso Machida, oliendo la sopa de miso y mirando hacia Kawaru "¿Estás seguro de que no has llamado a algún restaurante de comida a domicilio, como la semana pasada?" dijo ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Kawaru sonrió tímidamente "¡Pero bueno! ¡Qué grosera! A comer y a callar" dijo él, dando punto y final al asunto. La chica frunció el ceño y siguió comiendo.

"Realmente… está bastante bueno" dijo Derry, mirando asombrado a su compañero "Estoy con Machida, esto no puede ser real. Está 'demasiado' bueno para ser tuyo, amigo"

Se oyó un 'clong' y acto seguido, Derry tuvo un respingón bulto en su cabeza, un 'pequeño' chichón cortesía Kawaru.

"Así que tú eres Ran Mouri, ¿no?" dijo Shinichi, mirándola.

Ran asintió "Ah, por cierto… ¿hay algún gimnasio por aquí cerca?" dijo la chica, mirando a Agatha. La anciana asintió con cara de pillina, haciendo que Ran sospechara.

"¡Ya lo creo, ya lo creo! Hay un pequeño dojo propiedad de Agata, subiendo un poco más el monte por un caminito que hay. ¡Y no veas los cuadraditos que tienen estos mozos, jyajyajya!" dijo la anciana, empezando a reír con picardía, mientras que los cuatro jóvenes la miraban de reojo, visiblemente enfadados.

Ran sonrió _Supongo que eso forma parte de la vigilancia del área oeste _"Y, em… ¿hay algún horario de visita? ¿O puedes ir al dojo cuando te plazca?"

"La mayoría vamos cuando tenemos ganas o tiempo libre, pero puedes ir cuando quieras" dijo Machida, sonriendo.

Siguieron comiendo y charlando animadamente, dándose a conocer un poco a la recién llegada. Ran enseguida se percató de ciertas cosas, como el hecho de que Machida y Kawaru no parasen de discutir, o de que Yurie no dijera nada y simplemente comiera, o de que Agatha de vez en cuando sorprendiera a algún chico al azar y le tocase los pectorales… en fin, cosas por el estilo. Ran no paraba de reír, entre unos y otros eso parecía un circo. Lentamente, uno tras otro fueron levantándose y con el típico 'gracias por la comida, buenas noches' se dirigieron a sus respectivos aposentos. Finalmente, sólo quedaban Kawaru, que debía terminar de recoger la mesa y limpiar los platos, y Ran, la cual se había quedado para ayudar.

"Hontou ni, no hace falta" dijo el chico, algo alterado.

Ran sonrió "No me importa, en serio, ya estoy acostumbrada. Parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta del cambiazo, ¿eh?" dijo ella, ayudándole a terminar de recoger los platos y los vasos. El chico asintió.

"Realmente cocinas de maravilla. Es extraño que no se hayan dado cuenta, sobretodo Kudo"

"¿Por qué tendría que haberse dado cuenta?" preguntó Ran, intrigada, sabiendo que se refería al chico moreno.

"Es detective" dijo él, limpiando los cubiertos "Bueno, lo será, pero de vez en cuando, o mejor dicho, 'muy' de vez en cuando la policía contacta con él para que le ayude con las investigaciones. Te resultará extraño creerlo, pero tiene una capacidad de deducción asombrosa. Por eso digo que me extraña que no se haya dado cuenta…"

"Eso es lo que tú te crees" dijo una voz detrás de ellos, entrando en el comedor. Ran y Kawaru se giraron algo contrariados, para encontrarse ni más ni menos que con el joven detective "Podríais cerrar las puertas, así al menos podríamos dormir los demás, ¿no?" dijo él, bostezando.

"Ah, jajaja, ya sabía yo que era imposible que se te pasara por alto" dijo Kawaru, con una mano en la cabeza. Luego se dirigió hacia Ran "Ya termino yo, tú vete a dormir. Gracias por la ayudita, Mouri"

Ran se quitó el delantal y se dirigió hacia la puerta "Bien, pues… buenas noches a los dos, que descanséis" dijo, pasando junto a Shinichi y cerrando la puerta.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio un momento. Finalmente, Shinichi habló "¿Le has pedido que hiciera la cena en tu lugar?" preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

"Nop" dijo Kawaru "La verdad es que, después de salir de los baños y llegar ya vestido a la cocina, me encontré con Mouri, que ya tenía casi toda la cena lista. Dijo que nos oyó hablar sin querer desde su balcón y que creyó que se me habría olvidado hacer la cena, y por eso decidió hacerla ella. También dijo que los nuevos normalmente son los que deben trabajar más los primeros días" dijo el chico de pelo castaño, y ojos marrones. "Es muy buena chica. Ah, si Machida fuese tan sólo la mitad de la mitad de amable de lo que es Mouri…" dijo el joven, suspirando. Shinichi sonrió y con un débil 'buenas noches' salió de la cocina.

Intentando no hacer ruido con el tatami, se dirigió hacia el ala oeste, y subiendo las escaleras de la derecha, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Seguía pensando en esa recién llegada, la cual no había dejado de mirar desde que la había visto por primera vez. Se parecía tanto a… a…

Shinichi sonrió melancólicamente. En su habitación, preparó la cama con cuidado y se tumbó con brusquedad, con ambas manos en la nuca, y la vista perdida hacia el techo. A su lado, en un espacio para dejar libros en el armario, había un marco con una foto muy antigua. Shinichi la miró de reojo y, cerrando los ojos, sonrió con decepción.

_No puede ser._

Fin del cap.1

_CONTINUAR_

Hontou ni: de verdad

Demo: pero

Ne?: ¿verdad?

Oi: Oye (para llamar la atención)

Nani?: ¿Qué?

Gomen nasai: lo siento mucho

Ara?: como decir, '¿eeh?'

**Notas de la Autora**

¡Hola mina-san! Como últimamente los primeros fics que hice de DC se han terminado, y noto algo de 'bacío' en el interior, he decidido escuchar de nuevo esa vocecita interior que me decía '¡¡Empieza otro fic yaaaa!!' Así que este es el resultado. A más de uno esto la va a sonar a crossover de DC x Love Hina, pero ya os adelanto que aquí no va a salir ningún Keitarô volando por el puñetazo de Naru. Aunque no os negaré que la idea base de Residencia Agata ha salido de Love Hina. Pero bueno… ¡qué se le va a hacer! Hace mucho tiempo que tenía esta idea rondándome por la cabeza pero no me había atrevido a escribirlo, pero por fin ya está el primer capítulo

Intentaré que estos capítulos sean más o menos de este tamaño, porque hay muchas cosas que decir y tampoco quiero que este fic tenga 50 capítulos '' Tal vez os haya sorprendido la distribución que he hecho con las partes. Ya os lo adelanto ahora, mi propósito es que cada capítulo tenga unas dos partes, y que en cada parte se narren cosas diferentes, como historias individuales. Bueno, eso es al menos lo que me gustaría, pero como al final siempre hago lo contrario de lo que quiero, no os aseguro nada U

Otra cosa (y la última, que estas notas de autora son algo largas y luego dudo si os las leéis o no o ) que me gustaría lograr con este fic es una buena 'caracterización' de los personajes. Es decir, que cada personaje tenga su propio comportamiento, un pasado, unas características que lo definan, y que no sea el típico personaje para 'llenar' espacio. De momento, en este capítulo he definido sobretodo a Machida, Kawaru y Agatha (ella la que más), y poco a poco iréis conociendo mejor a los demás personajes. Cada personaje tendrá su pertinente historia, que me comprometo a narrar Aunque, por supuesto, mi querida Ran será la protagonista indiscutible, muajajaja (risa diabólica).

Nada más. Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo :)

Nos vemos,

_CiNtUrO-cHaN _

=27 de agosto del 2004=


	2. Cap2

_Detective Conan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, pero si alguien está pensando en hacerme un regalo, acepto Shinichis o Kaitos de peluche (si tenéis los originales me lo decís o )_

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

… Lo que piensa un personaje

Cambio de escena

Cambio de capítulo

… Flash-back

RESIDENCIA AGATA

Capítulo 2

_Un fanfic de CiNtUrO-cHaN_

**Parte 1: El primer día**

"¡Uaaah…! ¡Qué bien que se está aquí afuera!"

Ran cerró los ojos y se estiró con gusto. Eran las seis de la mañana, pero las cálidas temperaturas veraniegas que estaban sufriendo esos días hacían que esa hora fuera totalmente agradable para hacer una corrida matutina. Así pues, con ropa de deporte y zapatillas, salió de la residencia Agata. Empezó a correr a buen ritmo, y como acababa de llegar, ¿qué mejor manera de conocer los alrededores que hacer una pequeña corrida? Así pues, se dirigió hacia aquél caminito del que le hablaron la noche pasada. No le costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo, simplemente estaba detrás de la residencia, justo al lado de la pared donde, al otro lado, residían los baños termales. El camino estaba envuelto de muchos y frondosos árboles. Más que un camino, era un paseo, ya que bajo esa sombra realmente se estaba a la gloria.

Lentamente paró de correr. Ese ambiente le inspiraba tanta paz que no quería perturbar su alma. Siguió el camino durante diez minutos de reloj, subiendo y subiendo, hasta que llegó a una pequeña explanada. Allí había un dojo, exteriormente algo dejado, pero igualmente un dojo. Ran sonrió. Allí podría hacer entrenamientos de kárate cuando le viniera en gana.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Ran alzó la vista. Del dojo acababa de salir Shinichi Kudo, el cual la miraba algo confundido, y con la cara ligeramente adormida.

"Ah, sólo… corría" dijo, aunque inevitablemente se sintió algo estúpida, puesto que hacía mucho rato que había parado de correr.

"Un hábito muy sano" dijo él, sonriente.

Ran sonrió tímidamente "¿Y tú? ¿Te entrenabas?"

El joven negó con la cabeza, sonriente, mientras andaba hacia ella "Nah. Vengo aquí a menudo para recordar viejos tiempos" dijo él, en tono extrañamente misterioso. Sin decirle ni cruzarle ninguna palabra más, Shinichi pasó de largo, dejando a Ran algo taciturna. La joven frunció el ceño, y se dirigió al dojo. Qué chico más extraño

"¡Buen provecho!"

Después de la corrida matutina, Ran había vuelto a la residencia con el tiempo justo para cambiarse y ponerse su nuevo uniforme y bajar a desayunar con todos. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que tanto Yurie, la chica fantasmagórica, Shinichi Kudo, el detective, Kohei Kawaru, el pervertido, Derry Stampford, el ligón y Ninzanburo Kobayakawa, el normal, también lo llevaba. Sabía que Machida iba también a Teitan, pero no tenía ni idea de que todos ellos también fuesen, aunque parecía algo lógico puesto que era el centro educativo que quedaba más cerca, según su propia consulta con los planos la noche pasada.

"¿Y tú en qué curso estás, Mouri?" preguntó Kawaru, mientras se comía su tercer plato de arroz.

"Segundo. ¿Y vosotros?" dijo ella cortésmente.

"Pues… el más grande soy yo" contestó él con sorna.

"Pero como sólo tienes media neurona, repetiste segundo, así que no te hagas el superior porque vamos al mismo curso" replicó Machida, frunciendo el entrecejo. Ran sonrió algo nerviosa, aunque predecía que esos dos siempre se debían llevar igual "En cuanto a los demás, los de segundo somos nosotras dos, el de la media neurona y Kudo-kun" dijo ella, señalando a Shinichi con la cabeza. Él ni siquiera las miró y siguió comiendo, algo que no agradeció mucho Machida "Y luego están Derry, Yurie y Kobayakawa, en primero"

"Gracias por la comida" dijo de repente Shinichi. Se alzó, cogió sus cosas y salió del comedor.

"¡Chotto matte, Kudo!" dijeron al unísono Kawaru y Derry. Kobayakawa se excusó y también les siguió, pero con más parsimonia.

"Siempre le siguen" puntualizó Yurie, a quien Ran no había oído hablar desde su primer encuentro "Hasta Kobayakawa…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Es que van todos juntos al instituto?" dijo Ran, mirando el reloj "Aún queda tiempo… y parecían tener prisa"

"Es que…" Machida se alzó y cogió su maletín "como alrededor de Kudo-kun siempre hay chicas, ser sus amigos les permite coquetear con mayor triunfo y no pasan tan desapercibidos" dijo ella, recogiendo la mesa. Ran frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué significa que siempre hay chicas alrededor suyo? ¿Tiene admiradoras o qué?"

"Más o menos" dijo ella, para sorpresa de Ran "Ya lo verás en cuanto lleguemos… ¿nos vamos?"

"Um, sí" Ran, no muy segura, se alzó junto a Yurie y ambas terminaron de recoger sus cosas.

Después de coger el monorraíl y de andar unos diez minutos, las tres jóvenes se plantaron delante de lo que ahora era el nuevo instituto de la karateka. Ran se quedó bastante maravillada, ya que Teitan no tenía ni punto de comparación con la 'escuela-instituto' que había en su antigua prefectura. En todo el trayecto no se separó un instante de Machida, mientras que Yurie se había dado a la fuga sin que ninguna de las dos se enterara. Machida frunció la ceja "Es como un fantasma, nunca sabes cuándo está y cuándo no está…"

"Siento haberte dado esa impresión" dijo Yurie, sin alterar las facciones de su cara, apareciendo por detrás de Ran y Machida, haciendo que ambas retrocedieran del susto y se les erizara el pelo. Yurie señaló a Kobayakawa, el cual estaba algo más adelantado y se limitó a decir "Sólo he ido a preguntarle si hoy volvería con el monorraíl de las cuatro para no volver sola"

"Cla…claro… ¡En fin!" Machida adoptó de nuevo su rostro y señaló hacia un grupo de gente arremolinada, un poco más adelante "¿Ves a lo que me refería?"

Ran miró hacia allí, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que entre toda aquella multitud de chicas y, todo fuese dicho, algunos chicos algo más pequeños, estaban Shinichi, Derry y Kawaru (aunque estos dos últimos sólo estaban de relleno). Derry y Kawaru llevaban una cinta blanca en el pelo con la palabra "Seguridad", asumiendo el papel de guardaespaldas del joven y algo abrumado detective.

"No parece que eso le guste mucho a Kudo, ¿no?" dijo Ran, siguiendo andando junto a las dos chicas.

Machida asintió "No mucho. A él no le interesan todas esas pánfilas, él se merece alguien mucho mejor. ¡Alguien como yo!" dijo ella, sonriente, y algo roja. Ran la miró rápidamente y Machida asintió "¿Qué pasa? Estoy coladita por él, no es nada malo"

Algo en el interior de Ran estalló, pero adoptó su habitual sonrisa, como una fría máscara de nô "Claro que no, lo que pasa es que no tenía ni idea y me has sorprendido un poco… ¿Y qué hay de ti, Yurie? ¿Te gusta algún chico?" dijo Ran, intentando desviar la conversación. La tez pálida de la chica se tornó toda roja, los cristales de sus gafas se empañaron y empezó a echar vapor, mientras que agachaba su cabeza.

"¿Q…qu…? A… mi… no… yo… eumm…"

"¡Sí que le gusta alguien! Pero es muy tímida y nunca lo dirá" replicó ella.

"¡P-Por favor Machida, no digas eso, no es cierto! N-No quiero que corran rumores f-falsos…" dijo Yurie, balbuceando.

No pudieron seguir con la conversación porque, fuese como fuese, sonó el timbre de Teitan. Yurie se despidió de ellas, quedando después de clases a la salida del patio, y cada una fue a su clase. Ran no se separaba un instante de Machida, con timidez, puesto que era la 'atracción del día' y todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ella, cosa que no le agradaba mucho.

Antes de entrar en clase, Machida había acompañada a la susodicha Ran a la sala de profesores para que le indicaran en qué clase estaba. Tuvo un shock cuando le dijo que iría a 2º-B, ya que Machida iba al A. De nada sirvieron los intentos frustrados de Machida para hacer que Ran se sintiera como en casa, puesto que estaba pálida y muy nerviosa.

"Ya verás como harás amigos fácilmente, Ran. ¡Ahora tengo que irme o pasarán lista sin mí! Lo siento mucho… Te pasaré a buscar a la hora del almuerzo, ¿va bien?"

Ran murmuró un 's-sí' apenas inaudible y se plantó delante de su nueva clase. En la sala de profesores le habían dicho que se quedase afuera hasta que algún alumno o el tutor le abrieran la puerta para presentarla. Estaba echa un mar de nervios. Tranquila, Ran, esfuérzate e intenta darles a todos buena impresión. Sí, eso… ¡La puerta! Para desgracia de la chica, cual película de terror, la puerta fue abriéndose lentamente. Una mujer de unos veinte-pocos años, de figura estilizada y grandes gafas graduadas, con el pelo rubio y corto y una sonrisa divertida se encaró delante de ella.

"_Hi!_ ¡Ya puedes pasar!"

"Umm… v-vale"

Seguida de la profesora, Ran entró en lo que era su nueva clase. Puesto a que tenía la mirada baja, mirándose sus bambas, pudo ver de reojo que en la clase no eran más de veinte alumnos, cosa bastante frecuente en esos cursos del instituto superior, ya que no se pasaba de curso con mucha facilidad. Detrás suyo, vio que la profesora escribía algo en la pizarra; seguramente sería su apellido y su nombre, como acto de bienvenida.

"¡Esta es Ran Mouri, y a partir de hoy estará en nuestra clase! ¡_Please_, tratadla bien!" dijo la profesora, sonriendo.

Ran hizo una pequeña reverencia "Encantada de estar con vosotros, y encantada de conocerla…" Ran alzó la mirada inquisitivamente, esperando que la profesora dijera algo.

"_Oh, yes! _Yo soy tu tutora, Jodie Saintemillion, y profesora de inglés, ¡perdona mis _poor_ modales!"

Empezaron a oírse susurros aquí y allá que la joven karateka no supo discernir. Jodie le indicó que se sentara a la única silla vacía que había. Ran sonrió al notar que estaba justo al lado de la ventanilla, como a ella le gustaba, y que su clase daba al patio exterior, donde siempre había algún u otro equipo de gimnasia.

"_¡Okay, let's start!"_ dijo Jodie, cogiendo el libro de inglés "Kudo-kun, please, ayuda a Mouri-san estos primeros días, que son los más duros para engancharse al nuevo ritmo escolar, _ok_?"

¿Kudo-kun? El corazón de Ran se aceleró, y por primera vez giró su cabeza para encontrarse de bruces con su compañero de pupitre, Shinichi Kudo, el cual la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?" dijo él.

Ran parpadeó y bajó la vista "Na-Nada"

Y así la clase se reanudó.

**Parte 2: Amistades que nacen, y otras que mueren**

El timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo sonó. Machida se estiró sonoramente, sonriendo, y se levantó cogiendo el dinero para comprarse la comida. Despidió a todos los chicos que querían invitarla y salió de la clase para ir a encontrarse con Ran. Espero que le haya ido bien, pobrecita, parecía tan tímida… Espero que no sea como Yurie, ¡por Kami-sama, sólo me faltaría eso! En fin, espero que al menos haya echo algún amigo y no se haya auto-marginado…

Machida abrió la puerta de la clase B y buscó a Ran (y, por qué negarlo, de pasada buscaba también a Shinichi) con la mirada. No la encontró. Sin embargo, le resultó extraño un gran túmulo de gente al final de la clase, como en corro, y todos hablando sin parar.

"Eh, Naka-kun, ¿doushite no?" dijo Machida a uno de los chicos que salían de clase.

El joven se ajustó los lentes y sonrió "Nada, que la nueva se ha hecho popular y todos le están pidiendo su número"

Machida parpadeó ¿Cómo?

Avanzó hacia el cúmulo de gente a paso firme y, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Ran, sentada en su pupitre (y no sólo eso, sino que ¡CON SHINICHI AL LADO!) apuntando su número de móvil aquí y allá, haciendo las delicias de tanto chicos como chicas. Los chicos, rojos, se iban más contentos que unas Pascuas, y las chicas no paraban de pedirle para ir al cine o ir de rebajas.

"¡Ah, Machida!" dijo Ran, viendo entre todas aquellas cabezas a su amiga "Perdonadme, pero es que tengo que ir a comer…"

"¡¿Podemos acompañarte!" fue la respuesta rápida de los ahí presentes (tanto chicos como chicas).

A Ran se le cayó una gotita ante tal ímpetu "L-Lo siento, pero es que ya había quedado con comer con Machida, ¿otro día vale?"

"Yo también me abro" fue la respuesta de Shinichi, alzándose como si nada y cogiendo su fiambrera.

Ran lo miró de reojo y asintió. Finalmente, consiguió llegar hasta Machida y ambas salieron de la sala, a duras penas. Ran andaba con dificultad porque intentaba poner orden en su agenda, la cual habían rellenado todos de números y nombres, mientras que Machida estaba inusualmente callada. Finalmente, llegaron al bar y allí cogieron su comida, para luego sentarse a las mesas del comedor.

"Veo que has hecho amistades muy rápido, Ran" dijo ella, taciturna.

Ran asintió, tímidamente "Ni yo me lo creo. Desde que hice la demostración a tercera hora que están así… Bueno, antes ya me miraban interesados, pero definitivamente fue en educación física cuando…"

"¿Hm? ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Machida, arqueando una ceja.

Ran frunció el ceño, algo contrariada "Pues…"

"_¡Muy bien! Me presento para los que sean nuevos" dijo el profesor de educación física, mirando principalmente a la nueva inquilina Ran Mouri "¡Soy el profesor Kijikata! ¡Hoy vamos a empezar con las artes de lucha! ¿Alguno de vosotros hace algún deporte relacionado? Kendo, judo, kárate…"_

_Varias manos se alzaron, entre ellas la de Ran. Shinichi la miraba de reojo, algo sorprendido. _

"_Estamos a la mitad del curso. Faltan apenas dos o tres meses para que éste termine. Siguiendo el itinerario, haremos un cambio, y puesto que al primer trimestre ya practicamos kendo, y el año pasado algunos hicisteis judo, hoy empezaremos con el kárate"_

_Ran tragó saliva, Que no me haga hacer ninguna demostración, que no me haga hacer ninguna demostración_

_El profesor Kijikata empezó a explicar las bases referentes a dicho deporte, así como los golpes principales y los bloqueos, además de las tácticas de defensas para principiantes, hasta que finalmente se separó de la pizarra (en muchas clases de Educación Física, hay pizarras en el pabellón) y miró a sus alumnos con una sonrisa benévola._

"_Bien, para que os queden claros los principales movimientos que acabo de explicar"_

_No, no, no _

"…_haremos una pequeña demostración"_

_Ran le miró con cara de pocos amigos Mou… Genial_

"_Para empezar, ¿quién de los que antes ha alzado la mano hace o ha hecho kárate?" _

_Ran alzó la mano tímidamente. Tarde o temprano el profesor lo descubriría, y no quería pasar por mentirosa, si bien que cuando notó que todas las miradas se posaban en ella, en 'la nueva', quiso que la tierra se la tragara. _

"_¡Muy bien! Levántate, por favor. ¿Me podrías decir, para medir tu nivel, qué cinturón (si es que tienes) llevas, Mouri-san?"_

_Ran enrojeció "N-Negro" _

_Hubo un murmullo de exasperación. El profesor Kijikata arqueó una ceja, visiblemente trastocado. Era difícil creer que una chica de segundo, a sus cortos diecisiete años de experiencia, tuviera ya el alto rango en el kárate. Así pues, no iba a ir con chiquitas._

"_Perfecto" dijo Kijikata, para sorpresa de todos, de Ran incluida "Prestad todos ahora mucha atención. Luego haréis parejas y practicaréis entre vosotros. Hay un movimiento básico para bloquear las patadas atacantes, que se centra en… ¡ESTO!"_

_Ran abrió los ojos, pero rápidamente estos le brillaron como sólo hacían en situaciones límite "¡¡YAAAH!" _

_Unos segundos después, todos vieron asombrados cómo el profesor Kijikata, ni corto ni perezoso, acababa de darle a Ran una patada cruzada mientras hablaba, sin haber hecho el menor gesto de lo que haría, sorprendiéndoles a todos, sorprendiendo incluso a Ran, aunque ella había logrado bloquearlo. Y allí es donde todas las miradas se posaron encima de Ran, incluida la de Shinichi._

"_¡Muy bien, Mouri-san! ¿Lo habéis visto todos? Ahora debéis prestar mucha atención, porque Mouri-san no sólo se va a dedicar a bloquearme, sino que me atacará. Fijaos bien en la serie de ataque-defensa de ambos, ¿de acuerdo?" _

"_P-Pero, yo no…" _

"_No te preocupes, Mouri-san. Aprecio mucho las colaboraciones voluntarias de los alumnos a la hora de poner las notas de conducta" dijo él, sonriendo. Ran frunció el ceño. ¡Eso a ella le importaba un pimiento! No quería montar una pelea el primer día, ni que fuese entrenando. _

"_¡Ahí voy!" El profesor Kijikata alzó su pierna derecha y con medio giró, intentó estamparla contra el costado izquierdo de la joven, aunque sólo lo intentó, puesto que Ran golpeó la pierna derecha del profesor con su mano izquierda en dirección al suelo, haciendo que la pierna bajara golpeada y sin potencia. Por un instante, Ran perdió el mundo de vista, como sólo le ocurría en las altas competiciones. Y esta lo era, ya que algo le decía que el profesor Kijikata no era del todo inexperto en dicho deporte. Así pues, ni corta ni perezosa, ignorando la cuarentena de ojos que la observaban, y aprovechando el instante en que el profesor estaba desvalido e indefenso, alzó su pierna derecha y con fuerza y potencia, haciendo un medio giro para coger más velocidad, la dirigió hacia el rostro de Kijikata._

_Shinichi ya se veía llamando a Araide-sensei para que llevara al profesor a la enfermería del colegio, al igual que todos los demás, pero sin embargo no hizo falta. Hubo un suspiro de sorpresa. El profesor Kijikata, que no había cerrado los ojos en ningún momento, parpadeó incrédulamente para mirar a los de Ran. Ella seguía seria. Pero el patadón no había llegado. Ran lo había parado a un centímetro justo de él, casi rozándole su pelo. _

_Poco a poco, Ran fue bajando la pierna y acto seguido hizo un suspiro y una pequeña reverencia, el cual Kijikata se apresuró a responder. _

_Y de repente, Ran pestañeó. Se giró perpleja, y luego observó al profesor. Enrojeció "¡G-G-GOMEN NASAI! ¡He perdido el control! ¡Perdóneme, sensei! Yo no quería…"_

_Plas. _

_Ran frunció el ceño._

_¡Plas, plas, plas, plas!_

_Ran miró perpleja al profesor Kijikata, el cual la estaba… ¿aplaudiendo? _

"_¡Sí señor! ¡Muy buena demostración, Mouri-san! ¡Ya lo creo! ¡Permíteme que hoy mismo vaya al club de kárate y te inscriba! ¡Genial!"_

_Ran, que no se lo acababa de creer, oyó más voces tras de si._

"_¡Eso ha sido estupendo! ¡Parecías una karateka profesional, Mouri!"_

"_¿Dónde has aprendido ese golpe? ¿Me lo enseñarás? ¡Dime que sí!" _

"_¡Eres increíble! Con lo tímida que parecías…" _

_Ran se sentó roja como un tomate al suelo, junto a los demás compañeros, mientras que la clase proseguía. Con la única diferencia de que ahora era el centro de atención de todos, hasta el joven detective la miraba asombrado._

Ran sonrió tímidamente. Machida se la quedó mirando, con sorpresa "¿D-Dices que ganaste a Kijikata-sensei?"

"Hai"

"D-Demo, ¡él es el entrenador del equipo de kárate! Kami-sama, Ran, ¿te das cuenta de eso? ¡Has ganado, y según cómo lo has dicho, casi sin ningún esfuerzo al karateka más fuerte de Teitan!"

"Hai" dijo ella, aún más avergonzada.

"¡Hontou ni! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan modesta?" dijo Machida, acabándose la comida. Ran simplemente se encogió de hombros "Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar… ¡ahhh… ya me imagino a Kudo-kun felicitándome e invitándome a tomar algo…! ¡Sería tan… tan…!"

"Qué, ¿acaparando todo el espacio?"

El corazón de ambas jóvenes empezó a latir con fuerza. Shinichi estaba a su lado, con su fiambrera en mano, seguido de Kawaru y cuatro o cinco chicos más. Ran reconoció algunos de su clase.

"¡Gomen ne, Kudo-kun! Aquí aún queda un hueco para ti, si quieres puedes sentarte" dijo Machida en tono sensual. Shinichi gruñó.

"Eh ricura, ¿y nosotros dónde nos sentamos, eh?" dijo Kawaru, enfadado.

"Ah, esto…" Ran se levantó "Podéis sentaros también aquí. Yo ya he terminado"

"¡Genial! Ahora sí que tienes sitio a mi lado, ¿eh Kudo-kun? ¿Por qué no…?" sin embargo, paró de hablar al ver que nadie la escuchaba. Desde que Ran había terminado de recoger los platos y había salido del comedor, Shinichi se la había quedado mirando de reojo, con disimulo.

"¿Kudo-kun?" insistió ella.

"¿Hm?" respondió él, volviendo a la Tierra.

"Te decía que…"

"Da igual, iré a comer afuera. Vosotros chicos, si queréis quedaos aquí; quiero estar unos minutos solo" dijo él con su habitual tono neutro.

Machida observó en silencio cómo Shinichi salía del comedor, con el ceño fruncido. Desde hacía un tiempo que lo notaba extraño. Pero desde la llegada de Ran, aún lo estaba más. ¿Realmente era posible que Shinichi se estuviese encariñando con la nueva?

"¿Qué mosca le ha picado a Kudo?" dijo uno de los chicos que se habían sentado en la mesa, junto a Machida y Kawaru.

"Ni idea" respondió el otro "Pero hoy estaba como ausente. Tal vez esté enfermo. No es normal en él tener su gran bocaza cerrada tanto tiempo" dijo él, y todos empezaron a reír, haciendo alusión a algunas anécdotas del cual Shinichi era protagonista. Sin embargo, Machida seguía ausente, mientras que Kawaru la observaba con preocupación.

Ran no baka, Ran no baka… ¿Por qué me te has ido? ¡Baka, baka!

Ran se encontraba detrás del comedor de Teitan, donde había unos cuantos árboles y hierba para estirarse. Ni que decir que no estaba sola, ya que había un montón de gente más. Como al pasar por allí algunas chicas le habían pedido que se quedara con ellas, Ran no tuvo más remedio que poner una tonta excusa y apartarse un poco más de la zona donde había más gente. Quería intimidad. Necesitaba intimidad.

¡Mou! ¿Por qué te has ido justo cuando él estaba? ¡Ran no baka! Se habrá pensado que tal vez me cae mal, o algo peor… ¡AAAH! ¿Por qué me he ido? Cuando le he visto, lo primero que se me ha pasado por la cabeza ha sido 'vete de aquí, vete lejos de Shinichi'. ¿Shinichi? Ran parpadeó. ¿Desde cuando era Shinichi y no Kudo-kun? En fin, qué importaba eso… ¡Lo que importaba de verdad era por qué había…!

"Hola, Mouri"

Ran se giró sobre si misma. Estaba apoyada al tronco de un árbol, de espaldas al edificio, para evitar ser vista. Por eso al girarse se sorprendió de que la hubieran encontrado tan pronto y, sobretodo, se sorprendió al ver quién la había encontrado tan pronto. Ran no pudo más que sonrojarse "Hola, Kudo-kun"

"¿Te molesta si me siento aquí contigo? Aún no he comido"

Ran frunció el ceño "Claro, pero… lo normal sería que comieras al comedor, ¿no?" dijo ella.

"Sí, ya, verás…" por primera vez, a Ran le pareció ver al detective nervioso "Es que el ambiente está muy cargado, con tanta gente aquí y allá… y esto es más tranquilo. Te he visto, y aquí me tienes. Espero no importunarte"

"Oh, no, sólo estaba… pensando"

"¿Se puede saber en qué?" dijo él cortésmente, mientras habría su fiambrera.

Ran parecía algo contrariada Pues pensaba en ti, pero esto no te lo diré, ¡duh! "Pensaba en lo de esta mañana" dijo ella, diciendo lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Shinichi sonrió y rió "¡Todos pensamos en eso! No veas cómo nos has sorprendido. Además, no hacías ninguna pinta de ir en serio. Sólo de pensar que has ganado a Kijikata-sensei sin mostrar tu auténtico potencial… ¡Realmente debes ser fuerte!"

Ran enrojeció "Humm… es cuestión de práctica"

"¿Y? ¿No vas a apuntarte al club de kárate?"

Ran se encogió de hombros "La verdad es que Kijikata-sensei no me dejó muchas alternativas, ¿cierto?" dijo Ran, empezando a reír al recordar la emoción extrema de su profesor y su brillo en los ojos. Shinichi también se lo imaginó y empezó a reír con ella.

"Lo cierto es que nunca había visto a ese tío tan emocionado. Parecía que le hubiera tocado la lotería" dijo Shinichi, secándose las lágrimas.

"¿Es que no hay buen nivel en este instituto de kárate?" preguntó Ran.

Shinichi sonrió y negó con la cabeza "No muy bueno… ¿Cómo era el club donde estabas antes?"

"Pues… Era un club privado, no era parte de ningún instituto"

"¿Y participabas en competiciones entre institutos y todo eso?"

Ran negó con la cabeza "Nah. Nuestras competiciones eran a nivel estatal. Representábamos Kyoto como categoría de sub-17"

Shinichi asintió "Ya veo, así que tú antes vivías en Kyoto y… espera, ¿acabas de decirme que representabas la categoría sub-17?" Ran asintió "¿Por casualidad tu no…?"

Ran asintió de nuevo "Pues sí… la verdad es que he ganado siete veces seguidas el Torneo Nacional de kárate de mis categorías. Y como cuando cumpla los 18, dentro de un año, a partir de ese momento podré participar en competiciones de verdad y cobrar dinero. Así me ahorraré dinerillo extra"

Shinichi se quedó asombrado "¿Y tú antes, vivías en Kyoto?" dijo él, para cambiar de tema y para, de paso (y SÓLO de paso) para conocerla un poco más.

Ran asintió "Sí, pero nací aquí, en Tokio. Viví aquí hasta los tres años, cuando mis padres se divorciaron. Luego mi padre y yo nos fuimos a vivir a Kyoto, y allí he estado hasta hace unos días" dijo ella. Hubo un instante de silencio "¿Y qué hay de ti?"

Shinichi parecía sorprendido por la pregunta "¿De mí? Bueno, he pasado aquí toda mi vida"

"Yo he llegado a la residencia Agata porque mi padre se ha quedado en Kyoto – es detective y no podía cambiar ahora su oficina -, por eso he tenido que venirme aquí sola. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no vives con tus padres?" justo después de preguntar eso, Ran se tapó la boca con los labios "Perdona, no es de mi incumbencia."

"No importa. Lo cierto es que, si ahora estoy en la residencia, es sólo para no estar en casa sólo. Mis padres nunca están en casa, viven en Los Ángeles. Así que decidí venirme a esta residencia. Ya que mi casa está aquí mismo, en Beika, no era un desplazamiento muy largo. Y ahora estoy acompañado todo el día, que es lo que quería"

Ran murmuró un 'entiendo' y ambos se quedaron callados durante un instante. Sin embargo, el timbre de reinicio de las clases de la tarde volvió a sonar, imperturbable, haciendo que ambos reaccionaran.

"Hora de volver a clase" dijo Shinichi, levantándose. No se había terminado la comida, pero no importaba. Había ganado algo mucho mejor. Se giró hacia Ran, la cual seguía sentada, y le tendió la mano. Ran se la cogió, algo roja "¡Arriba!"

Se quedaron unos instantes cara a cara. La incomodidad reinó. Shinichi la miraba a los ojos. Sí, definitivamente algo no iba bien, no eran sólo suposiciones suyas, él ya había visto esos ojos, esa sonrisa. ¿Podría ser que fuese ella?

"Eum, será mejor que vayamos, Kudo-kun, o llegaremos tarde" dijo Ran, rompiendo el momento.

"Llámame Shinichi"

Ran se volteó para mirarle, con los pómulos ligeramente sonrosados. Finalmente, sonrió "¡Sólo si tú me llamas Ran!"

Y así, entablando nuevas conversaciones, ambos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia las clases. Shinichi no se equivocaba al pensar, instantes antes, que había ganado algo a cambio de salir del comedor, obedeciendo su corazón. Había ganado el inicio de una buena amistad. Y, quién sabe, quizás algo más…

Fin del cap.2

_CONTINUARÁ_

Chotto matte: ¡espera un minuto!

Gomen ne: lo siento

Hontou ni: de verdad

Mou: es como decir '¡argh!', en signo de desaprobación o irritación.

(+) Vale, vale, ya sé que los pupitres de Teitan (no sólo del instituto, sino también de la escuela primaria) son individuales y no en pareja, pero… ¿qué importa? XD

**Notas de la Autora**

Este capítulo ha quedado un pelín más largo, pero creo que no está mal. Hacía falta decir todo esto y no me arrepiento, si bien voy a tardar más de lo normal en terminarlos, gomen ne. No sé si habréis notado a Shinichi más frío de lo normal; ya sé que él suele ser más abierto, pero en este fic es un pelín más frío, tal vez a la espera de que ALGUIEN (no miremos a nadie XD) le haga ser tal y como es.

También he puesto en este capítulo algunos personajes que ya conocíais de DC, tales como Jodie Saintemillion, Araide y los padres de Ran (si bien sólo han salido indirectamente, como los de Shinichi). Acerca del profesor Kijikata, pues le cogí cariño cuando me lo inventé en mi fic de Empezando a olvidar, y ya que ha vuelto a aparecer en mi otro fic de Amber Memories, ¿por qué no aquí también? En este fic, además, iré poniendo de vez en cuando algunos personajes de DC. ¿Quiénes? Pues eso es sorpresa XP…

En fin, no me enrollo más  Espero que os haya gustado. Jya ne

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

30 de agosto del 2004


End file.
